Hello mom
by Melwy
Summary: "L'amour ça tue ?". Akashi Seijuro avait toujours vu l'amour comme celui que partageait ses parents. Mais, lorsqu'il rencontra Kuroko, il comprit que c'était une mauvaise façon d'aimer. AkaKuro ; /!\ Sujet Sensible /!\


Titre: Hello mom.

Pairing: Akashi x Kuroko

Raiting: T

Disclamer: Hey ! Alors voici mon deuxième Os, cette fois sur un pairing que je n'apprécie pas énormément, mais j'ai voulu tenter ! De plus, je me suis lancée sur un sujet assez sensible, donc j'espère que, tout comme les personnages, j'ai bien traité mon sujet.

* * *

« Maman ?

\- Oui mon chéri ?

-Est-ce que papa il t'aime ?

\- Mais quelle question, bien évidemment qu'il m'aime. Pourquoi tu me demandes cela ?

\- Ça veut dire que quand on aime quelqu'un, on le tape ? »

Voilà le milieu dans lequel il avait grandi. Outre l'Empire et l'argent, il avait évolué dans un monde où l'amour se résumait à la violence envers l'être aimé. Au fil des années, il avait accepté cette façon de prouver son amour, et avait prit l'habitude de voir sa mère recouvertes de blessures. Néanmoins elle gardait le sourire et la tête haute devant lui, ce qui lui avait fait croire qu'elle était heureuse, et que c'était tout à fait normal.

Les jours, les mois, les années passèrent, où, presque tous les jours, sa mère avait de nouvelles blessures plus ou moins voyantes, mais ne perdait pas la face, et venait même parfois jouer avec lui au basketball.

Mais un jour, du fait de tout l'amour que son père lui avait donné, elle en succomba.

...

« Père ?

\- Qui y-a-t-il ? »

Il hésita longtemps avant de se lancer. Après tout, ce sujet était plus que sensible dans la famille.

« De quoi elle est morte, maman ?

\- D'amour, Seijuro.

\- L'amour, ça tue ? »

Hélas pour lui, il n'avait pas eu réponse à sa question, mais s'en accommoda pas.

Désormais, il avait sa définition de l'amour, sa façon de l'interpréter. Après tout, que pouvait penser un enfant de son âge à ce propos ? Il ne pouvait que suivre l'exemple présenté.

Le temps passa, il continua son éducation, ses cours de violon, d'équitation, et entra au collège. Où il rencontra le prénommé Tetsuya peu sceptique au début au sujet de ses compétences au basket, il avait descellé en lui un potentiel énorme en tant que joueur fantôme.

D'abord équipier, ils étaient devenu au fil du temps camarade, puis ami, pour finir amant. C'était quelque temps avant qu _'il_ prenne possession de lui.

Kuroko, bien qu'assez timide et réservé à cette époque, avait pris son courage à deux mains et lui avait avoué ses sentiments à son égard. D'abord assez étonné, il avait simplement répondu qu'il y réfléchirait. Mais _il_ l'avait rattrapé trop tôt, bien trop tôt, avant même qu'il ne puisse donner réponses aux sentiments du bleu, sa deuxième personnalité avait pris place. Et elle régna sur lui durant eux années, avant que Kuroko le sorte de sa torpeur.

Et cette fois-ci, il put lui donne réponse, qui s'avéra être positive.

Il n'oubliera jamais l'expression de joie du bleuté lorsqu'il le lui avait dit. Aujourd'hui, cette joie s'était faite remplacée par de la peur, de la tristesse…

Ils avaient flirté ensemble un an, l'année parfaite l'appelait-il. Ils sortaient, se baladaient, jouaient au basket, et Kuroko l'avait même présenté à sa famille en tant que son petit-ami. Et, par miracle, alors que les japonais sont en général très conservateurs vis-à-vis de ça, sa famille l'avait accepté en tant que deuxième année de leur relation ne fut pas aussi agiter que la précédente. Elle fut au contraire assez mouvementé niveau scolarité. Entre les révisions pour les examens finaux des deux lycéens, le club de basket, et la petite partie de l'Empire que son père lui avait assigné, ils n'avaient plus de temps pour eux, mais ils essayaient de se voir au maximum.

Après leurs examens, ils avaient décidé d'emménagé ensemble, dans l'une des propriétés de sa famille à Tokyo. Même si, son père était à l'encontre de leur relation, ce dernier voulant pour son seul héritier une femme qui, par la suite, continuera la ligné prestigieuse des Akashi.

C'était à ce moment-là que leur relation commença à se dégrader. Sous la pression exercée par son père, qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui enlever tous ses droits en tant que son fils, et qui ne le lâchait pas pour avoir son héritier, il craquait.

Il voulait passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose. Non, il devait passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Kuroko.

Comme lui avait appris son père dans son enfance, il lui montra l'ampleur de ton amour en le frappant. Tous les jours, il devait lui montrer son amour. Combien il l'aimait fort, tellement fort.

Et, comme l'avait fait sa mère auparavant, Kuroko ne réagit pas, et continua à sourire, à faire comme-ci de rien était, comme-ci tout allait bien. Et Akashi continua, après tout, c'était ça l'amour, ça faisait mal. Physiquement comme moralement.

Puis, un jour, alors que Kuroko était sorti pour suivre ses cours, il n'était pas revenu. Il était resté une semaine sans nouvelles, à s'inquiéter, avant d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Une convocation au tribunal. Violence conjugale. Coupable.

Il s'y était rendu, et il ne l'avait pas revu. Il y avait juste ses parents, qui l'avaient accueillis bras ouverts il fut un temps,et qui maintenant le regardait de travers.

Il avait pu avoir un avocat dans les temps, son père ne l'aidant pas aussi sur ce côté-là. Le juge avait énoncé les faits, et il avait fait écouter un enregistrement. C'était Kuroko, qui témoignait contre lui. Le procès n'avait pas duré longtemps avant qu'il soit déclaré coupable. Il n'avait pas fait appel, après tout, il n'avait aucun argument. Même lorsqu'on lui avait demandé de se défendre, il n'avait pu rien dire, si ce n'est qu'il était le futur Empereur. Foutaise, son père l'avait laissé.

Le verdict était clair. Il n'avait tout simplement plus le droit de l'approcher. Ni de le voir.

Il était seul. Très seul. Seul dans l'appartement qu'ils avaient partagé, il ne pensait à rien. Il n'avait plus rien. Kuroko était parti, sa mère était morte depuis bien longtemps, et son père l'avait totalement déshérité, prenant à sa place un de ses cousins.

Il voulait retrouver sa mère. Qu'elle lui explique, ce que c'était l'amour. Où il s'était trompé. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Oui, il allait la retrouver.

Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, prit plusieurs médicaments, qu'il avala tous à la suite, avant de s'asseoir à terre et de fermer une dernière fois les yeux, laissant la mort l'emporter, aussi loin que possible, mais aussi près de sa mère.

 _..._

 _J'arrive, maman._

* * *

Dites-moi si quelque chose cloche, si les personnages et leur caractère sont respectés. Je sais pas, je sens que quelque chose cloche. Bref, à une prochaine fois _._


End file.
